


the run and go

by bvrussia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, angst with happy ending, fasdkjflasdkfjasfd, i wont ever get over them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvrussia/pseuds/bvrussia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Mario is the Sun, Marco is the entire solar system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the run and go

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO HI, i don't know what was on my mind writing this, honestly, i've been planning this for a looooong time but couldn't put into words properly???? and i've been really bitter for the past days i don't know why plus bvb losing for liverpool and hummels situtation ughhhhhhhhghhhh THAT ASSHOLE  
> sooooooo i wrote this, hope you enjoy it (even if you enjoy in a heartbreaking way)  
> leave kudos/comments if you like it, pls <3  
> (i'm writing this listening to taxi cab from twenty one pilots and oh my god. who am i)  
> (as i always say, english is NOT my first language, if you find any grammar/vocabulary mistakes warn me so i can correct them)  
> (OK THAT'S THE LAST ONE, if you wanna talk to me, i'm izzylighwood on twitter)

It takes twenty-nine years in Earth for just one to be complete at Saturn (After twenty-one of that, Mario met Marco for the first time). It takes 365 days for the Earth to orbit completely around the Sun. (It took just one of these for Marco to fall in love.) It takes fifity-five Earth days for an entire day in Mercury to be complete. (It took a little less than that for Mario to kiss Marco first, in a windy night and against a toilet door). It takes twenty-four hours for a day to be complete. (It took just twenty seconds of that for Mario to break Marco’s heart with just four words _, I’m leaving to Munich_ ).

*

When Mario came along, Marco was hypnotized, there’s no other way to describe it. Everyone noticed it, everyone saw how perfectly they fit together, everyone recognized that there was  _something_  between them. Mario was funny and understanding, Marco opened up to him like he did with nobody else and that bond between then was reflected in the pitch as soon as Marco signed his contract with Dortmund. They shine together, the Sudtribune sings theirs names in praise and Marco is in the top of the world.

Marcel and Robin tease Marco daily, pointing out his crush for Mario in every possible situation they are capable of, Marco just laughs. _He thinks it’s a bad idea_. He is sure it will be disastrous if Mario finds out about his _true_ feelings for  him, and even if he reciprocates, it’d be awful if, for some reason, they broke up. Their friendship would be ruined, one of the most precious things football gave Marco would be over.  However, he doesn’t think of it when Mario wraps his arms around his neck,  doesn’t think of that when he lays his hands on Mario’s back and holds him tight when they kiss for the first time. He doesn’t think of that when he kisses him again that night, and again, and again, and countless times more.

Marco tries to pretend he doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing, that it might be alcohol in control of his actions. He pretends he hadn’t dreamed about this for months, pretends he hadn’t imagined Mario’s lips against his, his soft breath against his cheeks. They part for air and Marco keeps his eyes closed, _feels_ Mario’s lips against his neck and his fingers tracing patterns on his back.

“Finally.” Marco can’t contain himself, Mario responds by pushing him even closer, kissing him even harder. Mario is hot under Marco’s fingertips and he’s curious, he’s needy, he’s completely in love with his best friend and he doesn’t give a fuck if it might be a bad idea after all.

*

He calls Mario _sunny_ , because he can’t even imagine any other nickname he could give him, any other way to describe him more perfectly.

(“Sunny?” Mario asks once.

“Yes. _Sunny_.”           

“Why?” He smiles at Marco, and it feels ridiculous to try to explain it to him when the answer is just literally at his face right now.

“Your smile. It lights me up.” Mario just kisses him.)

If Marco would explain the feeling using cheesy clichés, he’d say that when he met Mario it was like the last of piece of a puzzle he didn’t even know he was looking for had been found, when they finally kissed, it was like coming up for air after staying under water for too long, when Mario said “I love you” whispering against Marco’s skin in the night, it was like finally finding the place where you belong, where you were always meant to be.  Marco couldn’t think properly, all he could do was _feel_. Feel Mario’s body against his, his lips against his mouth, _feel him_. “I love you too.”

Melanie loves him and when she finally convinces them to open up for the Reus family, Marco’s dad almost falls in love with Mario too. They have an awesome dinner that night and Marco can’t deny that he spent ninety per cent of that staring his boyfriend with a ridiculous heart-eyes expression.

“I like him.” His mother says later. “Me too.”

“I think I’ve never seen your eyes shining so much.” She completes and Marco just hugs her, doesn’t even bother to answer because he’s totally aware that she’s right. Sitting in front of them, Mario is in a deep conversation with Yvvone, Marco can‘t stop smiling.

If Mario is the Sun, Marco is the entire solar system.

*

It hurts. It hurts more than everything Marco’s ever experienced. It hurts more than every injury he’s suffered. It hurts in every possible way and he doesn’t know what to do, because the one who used to comfort him is now who’s hurting,

(“You’re joking, right?” He’s trembling.

“I’m not. I’m so sorry.”

Marco couldn’t see properly.

_“I love you, Marco.”_

“You’re leaving.” He whispers, more to himself than to Mario, trying to wrap his fingers around the fact that he is leaving, that he’s going away to play for fucking Bayern Munchen.

“I love you, Marco. I’m sorry. ” Mario tries to reach for Marco’s hand.

_“We could have the world together.”_

“I love you.” He says again.

“You don’t, Mar.” Marco is the one who walks away first. He doesn’t even look back when he gets out of Mario’s house, staring the shining moon in the black night sky.)

*

_It feels like a black hole inside him._

Marco tries to ignore it at first. Tries to ignore the absence at training, at home, when the night falls. Everyone around him notices how he is silently breaking down.  

He calls. Mario calls every day for two weeks straight, Marco never answers, and then he stops for a while. He calls two times a week, Marco stares his phone, Mario’s selfie at the screen, smiling at him. Mario finally gives up, but sometimes, he sends messages. (Marco wants him to start calling again.)

Playing football makes it easier. Marco’s angry, he’s been angry since the last season, since Bayern stole that Champions League title away from them - and Mario away from him -, so when he scores, when he hears the Südtribüne singing his name, he stops thinking about anything else. He wants to prove Mario wrong too, he wants to show him everything he could have but choose not to, he wants to hurt him like he’s been hurt months ago. (He doesn’t. Marco wants him to be happy. And it hurts even more to see him in the bench at Bayern matches.).

Nico asks Marco about his best friend. Marco tries to fake a smile. “He’s moved.”

“When is he going to visit?” His nephew asks, his eyes are shining and Marco is still hurt inside, his heart shattering into little pieces as he remembers the countless afternoons Mario’s spent at his house playing with Nico. _“I don’t know, Nico.”_

“He’s nice, we had fun, uncle Marco.” Nico smiles, “You should ask him to come here one more time. _“_

Yvonne lays her hands on his back. Marco ‘s aware of the fact the she and Mel are still in touch with Mario, that they talk almost weekly, and both of them have tried to convince Marco on calling him multiple times, but he doesn’t, He can’t _._

 _“You should.”_ Yvvone says. Marco just hugs her.

*

It’s been five months, the Earth has completed almost half of its trajectory around the Sun, and Marco is tired. Tired of trying to get over, tired of failing miserably at it, so this time when Mario goes to Dortmund, Marco is the one who calls.

When Marco opens the door, Mario gives him a shy smile, and Marco can’t contain his own grin. It’s been so long, it’s ridiculously painful to think about how long they spent without even looking at each other faces. Marco doesn’t even say hi, he just pushes Mario inside by the t-shirt, presses him against the door frame as soon as it’s closed. He kisses him, and when Mario kisses him back, he lives every fucking cliché again. Things are not fixed, Marco’s still broken inside, and he knows Mario is too, but now he’s too stubborn to let it tear them apart. Things will be alright. They _have to_ be alright.

 _“Don’t do that ever again.”_ Mario whispers against Marco’s skin, he wraps his arms against Marco’s waist. “Don’t leave me anymore.”

Marco wants to say Mario was the one who left, but now he’s pretty sure he kind of left to _. “I won’t_.” Marco hugs him back, his perfume overwhelming all of his senses. The feeling of his skin against Mario’s sending trembles trough his entire body.

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“I love you, Mar.”_

_(_ _There is a theory out there that one day the Sun might burn all of the planets in the solar system. That might be true, but that doesn’t stop any one of them from keeping on orbiting around him.)_

**Author's Note:**

> THANKSSS FOR READING <3 i comment or a kudo would make me really happy you know *winks*


End file.
